Ángel
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Saiga & Kagura]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Recordaba los días en que la llamaban "diosa", pues era capaz de hacer realidad los anhelos más locos. Pero para Tatsumi Saiga, ella era algo distinto; Kagura no era una diosa... ella era su ángel.


_**Ángel.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cinco años le parecieron una verdadera eternidad, pero fue un precio muy bajo con tal de que ella conservase su vida.

Ahora, Kagura había dejado de ser la chiquilla frágil y sin libertad, lástima que él no pudiese verla. Pero en cambio la imaginaba; bastaba con su voz de ahora mujer para hacerse un sinfín de ideas acerca de ella. Seguramente seguía siendo tan hermosa y dulce como en aquellos días en que huían de medio país.

Y sin embargo. . . ser ciego tenía sus ventajas.

_""Prefiero conservar la imagen que tengo de ella, la de ingenuidad y pureza.""_

Pensaba el fotógrafo, y es que suponía que la mujer se había vuelto más madura ahora.

No se equivocaba, las experiencias que ella vivió orillarían a cualquiera a madurar, pero. . . ¿para qué pensaba en todo eso ahora?, ¿no era mejor disfrutar del reencuentro?.

Habían decidido llevar las cosas con tranquilidad, bueno, en realidad solo habían pensado lo mismo y ya, pero lo cierto es que no podían, en especial Kagura. Ella mejor que nadie conocía el sentir de esperar a que la muerte llegue en cualquier momento.

Era. . . un verdadero milagro que ella siguiese viva, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?. El mañana no era suyo, así que. . .

Kagura se abrazó al hombre que le había devuelto, no!. . . el que le hizo conocer la libertad.

*** Lo extrañé tanto, Saiga-san. ***

Él sonrió al sentir las suaves manos de la jovencita desplegando caricias sobre su pecho.

Lo de hace un rato fue. . . maravilloso!, si, esa era la palabra. A pesar de todo, de que ella había crecido, Tatsumi la sintió como en aquellos años: pequeña y delicada.

*** ¿Te lastimé?. ***

*** Ie. ***

Las mejillas de la mujer se tornaron carmín, recordando el derroche de sentimientos de hace un rato.

Cuando más joven, la chica había imaginado que llegase ese momento. Y había sido perfecto!, nada de lo que hubiese imaginado se comparaba con esto.

Saiga acariciaba los largos cabellos de la mujer, mientras ella depositaba cortos y tiernos besos en el pecho del fotógrafo. El fuego de la pasión seguía en ellos, en especial en la joven, cuyos besos se tornaron más atrevidos; de nuevo estaba excitada, así que se sentó sobre el hombre tan solo para seguir llenándolo de besos. Su atractivo rostro, sus parpados, como disculpándose porque por su culpa perdieron la luz.

Ella saboreó sus labios con voracidad, dejando que su lengua explorase la boca de su amado. Luego, Kagura comenzó a mecer las caderas, creando fricción entre su sexo y el de su amante; en su desnudez, lograron una sincronización simplemente perfecta entre sus caderas.

*** Ohh, Saiga-san!… ***

La joven de largos cabellos se arqueó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo en que gemía llena de gozo.

El simple hecho de sentir el pene de Tatsumi en un contacto puramente superficial, era suficiente para llenarla de placer.

Sin fuerzas, la chica se recostó en el pecho del que, para ella, siempre será su salvador.

Jadeante, respirando agitada, para ella esto era más que suficiente, incluso podría vivir tan solo de esto sin pedir nada más o sin llegar más lejos. Pero Saiga no compartía tal filosofía, no después de que la mujer lo encendió de tal manera.

Sin mediar palabra, la sujetó por la cintura, acomodándola sobre su miembro, el cual apuntaba justo a la entrada de la vagina, luego la hizo descender lentamente como si la sentase sobre su virilidad. La chica cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Dios!, esto era tan placentero. . . delicioso, si!.

Kagura no tardó en subir y bajar sobre aquel pedazo de carne caliente, montando al hombre que se entregaba totalmente a ella.

*** Oh si, a-adoro esto, aahhh… ***

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de apagar un poco sus gemidos y sus ahogados jadeos, pero simplemente no podía evitar expresar esto tan intenso que la recorría, así como tampoco podía frenar el loco mecer de sus caderas, pues le prodigaba una deliciosa fricción entre su sexo y el de su amante, era un escozor, un placentero cosquilleo que se intensificaba más y más hasta tornarse sofocante y producirle una sensación de gozo que debía ser liberada y que sin embargo ella se empeñaba en retener, perfectamente consciente de que cuando todas las sensaciones fuesen liberadas, ella sería recompensada.

Más la jovencita poco pudo soportar tanto placer; el ancho y duro miembro de su amante, el ir y venir de sus caderas, el perfecto cuerpo del fotógrafo y el simple hecho de saber que esto era real, la vencieron totalmente.

Una vez más, Kagura se arqueó, gimiendo el nombre de su amado mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas de felicidad, pero también de placer.

Disfrutó del instante en que no pudo contener tanta excitación, así como de las fuetes pulsaciones de su vagina, esas que apretaban fuerte y deliciosamente el pene de Saiga.

Lo siguiente que la joven supo de si, era que su compañero regaba en su interior un líquido caliente que posteriormente escurrió por sus muslos.

Tatsumi no podía soportar tanto placer, él solo se dejaba llevar, disfrutando de esto al máximo; él estaba allí para ella, aunque no la pudiese ver, y si bien no podía verla, era mucho mejor tocar y sentir, le bastaba con tocar su exquisito cuerpo para formarse una imagen fiel y real en su mente.

Nuevamente, Kagura se colapsó sobre el pecho de su compañero, siendo recibida por un par de fuertes brazos. Sin romper la unión de sus cuerpos, el fotógrafo se dedicó a acariciar los largos cabellos de la joven, disfrutando de la tranquila satisfacción después de una desenfrenada entrega.

*** ¿Eres feliz, Kagura?. ***

La chica sonrió ante tal pregunta. ¿Feliz?, ella tenía todo lo que nunca esperó poseer. Ese hombre la hacía feliz, si, pero ella le estaba tan agradecida por todo, por su vida, su libertad. . . por su amor.

*** Si. ***

Más aquel simple par de letras fue su respuesta, más que suficiente por cierto para Saiga, quien sonrió irónico.

De repente había recordado los días en que Kagura no era más que un objeto de deseo, portadora de un poder que convertía en monstruos a los más pecaminosos y lujuriosos tipos de ese país.

La llamaban "diosa", pues era capaz de hacer realidad los anhelos más locos y morbosos.

Pero para él. . . para Tatsumi Saiga, Kagura era algo distinto. Ella lo había salvado de sí mismo y de la soledad, del dolor.

Kagura no era una diosa. . . ella era su ángel.

**Finalizado.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Esta pareja me encanta, aunque el anime es un poquito tedioso ¬¬'.

Él es, ¿qué?, quince años mayor que ella, bueno, que se ven bien estando juntos y con mis locas ideas yendo y viniendo, pues esto tenía que pasar.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**-.-**

**Totalizado el 04 de Marzo de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
